Cashmere
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Cashmere tiene un mal día en la tienda donde trabaja. Todo parece que no puede ir peor, hasta que recibe la peor de las noticias. / Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer**: Nada de Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece. Eso es solo de propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"._

**Distrito 1**

**Profesiones**: Perfumista, joyero, peletero, orfebre, viticultor, estilista.

* * *

**Cashmere**

* * *

Son apenas las siete de la mañana. Aún no ha amanecido, pero debes estar en la tienda antes de que lleguen los proveedores con las nuevas telas que pediste hace un par de semanas. Ayer llamaron para decir que estarían hoy, ya que van con más de una semana de retraso y el Capitolio te está metiendo demasiada prisa.

Sales del dormitorio sin despertar a Cotton, que aún duerme plácidamente en su lado de la cama. Te diriges a la habitación de las niñas para comprobar que aún siguen durmiendo. Ruby tiene una pierna fuera del edredón, así que se la metes debajo de éste con cuidado de no despertarla. Sapphire respira profundamente, agarrada a su osito de peluche. Sonríes y le das un beso a cada una antes de abandonar la habitación sin hacer ruido.

El día está siendo un desastre. Peor no podría ir. Los proveedores han llegado más de hora y media tarde. Les has echado un sermón por el retraso y les has recordado lo importante que es la puntualidad. Cuando has abierto las cajas con las telas que pediste, descubres que ese no era tu pedido, cosa que hace que te ensañes más con los proveedores. El más enclenque te mira con miedo. En cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar, pero a ti te es indiferente; el error lo han tenido ellos y ahora la que se va a llevar la bronca por parte del Capitolio vas a ser tú, no ellos.

Y efectivamente. Suena el teléfono y, al otro lado, está Livia, una de las modistas del Capitolio. Suele ser una chica amable y comprensiva, pero es más que evidente que su paciencia está teniendo un límite. Te disculpas todo lo que puedes, pero no sirve de nada. Te acaba de pasar con Marius, el jefe de Livia, a quien le continúas explicando lo ocurrido en vano. No le importa tu situación. No le importa tu vida. Quiere esas malditas telas y las quiere en menos de veinticuatro horas si no quieres que te cierre la tienda.

Te cuelga de golpe. Miras de soslayo al chico enclenque y frunces el ceño. Le amenazas con dejarle sin trabajo si no te consiguen en menos de un día lo que hace tantos les pediste. El chico asiente, nervioso, y se marcha hacia el camión, donde se encuentran los demás.

Te sientas en la butaca que hay tras el mostrador e intentas calmarte. _Seguro que se soluciona_, te dices a ti misma._ Esos mentecatos no pueden dejarme sin la tienda que con tanto esfuerzo levantó mi padre._

En ese momento entra Gloss, tu hermano, con la cara algo pálida. No va solo; detrás de él está Satin, tu hermana pequeña. Ambos te miran y te piden que enciendas el televisor. El presidente Snow va a dar un discurso y le prestas toda la atención del mundo.

Sus palabras te dejan helada. No puede ser. Debes regresar al infierno donde conseguiste escapar unos años atrás y miras a tu hermano, que te mira con la cabeza alta. No dice nada, pero sabes que lucharéis una vez más, sin miedo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no son como cuando te prestaste voluntaria como tributo con dieciséis años. Ahora tienes a Ruby y Sapphire, y no puedes evitar pensar en ellas si algo te ocurriese. Te acercas a tu hermana y le haces prometer que cuidará de ellas si algo le pasara. Satin asiente y te abraza con fuerza.

Ahora debes sobrevivir por ellos. Por Ruby. Por Sapphire. Por Satin. Por Cotton. Como si la vida te fuese en ello.

* * *

_**NDA**__: Bueno, esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer. Como no se sabe mucho sobre Cashmere, la he puesto algo así como vendedora de telas o de ropa (donde ella es estilista), o incluso de ambas cosas. _

_Como sé que en este distrito tienen nombres relacionados con estos oficios, de ahí vienen los de Ruby (bubí), Sapphire (zafiro), Cotton (algodón) y Satin (satén). _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Hacía tiempo que no escribía sobre este fandom y no sé cómo me habrá quedado._

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
